


(you) complete me

by fruitsofanarchy



Series: Plance fics [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic, F/M, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Morning Sex, Teasing, Whining, it's in the future when they're back home, lance just wants his girl to be happy, literally all of my plance stories are the same, lots of compliments, plance, size difference maybe??, thigh riding, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: early morning adventures with Lance & Pidge





	(you) complete me

Pidge’s bare feet gently padded on the hardwood floors of their home. The Paladins had been back on Earth for awhile now, several years, and were finally settling back into their routines and lives. Lance and Pidge had a big house on a hill in the city, and right next door were all of their friends. Pidge’s family and Lance’s family lived with them, but they were all gone for the day, doing their own thing. So for now, it was just Pidge and her husband. And thank goodness for that, because she had never felt more aroused in her life. She had just woken up, and was searching for Lance.

As expected, he was in his office. Pidge yawned as she stepped through the door. “Good morning, sleepyhead,” Lance remarked cheerfully, from his place behind his desk. She smiled softly at him.

“Good morning,” she said, her words punctuated with another small yawn. Lance slid back in his chair a little bit, and she walked over, sitting on his desk and gently kissing him. Her small hands gently cupped his cheeks, her legs crossed. One of his hands rested on her hip and his other was resting on her thigh. “You look very impressive today,” she mumbled.

“Thanks,” Lance said. Her dark green, matte nails gently trailed down his tie. “I’ve got business meetings to go to.”

Pidge pouted up at him. “Really? They can’t wait?”

“No baby, they can’t wait.” She huffed a little bit, because she didn’t get her way, and kissed him again, which just made him chuckle. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. She moaned softly and tilted her head back as she felt Lance trail soft kisses down her jawline and neck. She hummed softly, keeping him close to her. He easily complied to it, giving her just what she wanted. For now. He gently squeezed her hips, smiling when he heard her gasp. His hands slid down then and squeezed her ass, delivering a small slap and causing the most delicious sounding whimper as she clung to his neck. “God, Pidge, you look so pretty.”

She blushed slightly. “Thank you.” She was just wearing one of his light blue button ups, unbuttoned of course, her bra, and a pair of what was basically see through panties. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” He grinned a little bit and pressed his lips to hers. She melted into it and gladly kissed him back. She was pretty much just sitting in his lap now, his hands still on her ass and her arms still around his neck. “Lance…” she said, breathlessly.

He kissed her exposed collarbone, leaving a trail of large hickeys and bite marks all the way across. “‘M sorry, sweetheart,” he hummed. “I don’t have any time to actually fuck you today.” As expected, his wife pouted deeply at that. He chuckled softly and gently bit down on the sweet spot right below her ear, licking over the wound, and making her sigh with pleasure. “But I’m sure there are other ways that you can get your pleasure, honey.”

“They’re not the same.”

“Well of course they aren’t,” he agreed. “But I can't be late to these meetings.”

“But Lance-“ Her voice was verging on whining.

He slapped her ass again. “There’s no need to behave so rudely, darling.”

Pidge bit her lip. “I’m sorry, daddy.”

“That’s okay, baby.” He grabbed her legs and gently pulled her so she was straddling his thigh. “I’m going to be very nice and let you get your pleasure however you want. But I can’t fuck you.” She pouted, and Lance ignored it, of course. She ran her fingers through the little tufts of hair on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. He easily went for it, of course, and gently squeezed her ass. She gasped and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. The kiss was heated and wet, and she loved it. She softly moaned and arched her back against him. It made her gently rub against him, and she gasped. That was the feeling she needed, what she was craving.

Her hips rolled gently. They rocked forward slightly against his thigh. He slightly raised an eyebrow as she grinded against his thigh. She loved the friction of her barely clothed core rubbing against the rough fabric of his dress pants. The friction was so good, but it didn’t really compare to the feeling of his cock. But it would do, for now. She gripped his shoulders and let her head rest on his neck.

“That’s it, pretty girl,” he murmured, his hands settling on her hips. “Just like that…” Her hips almost stuttered a little bit as she heard the rough tone in his voice, and she moaned weakly. He tilted her head up to look at him, and he kissed her. “You’re so good for me, baby,” he breathed.

“Daddy,” she whimpered, tilting her head back as he suckled on her jaw. Suddenly, his thigh clenched, and she moaned.

“Fuck, you’re soaked,” he muttered, watching the small wet patch grow on his slacks. He didn’t mind, of course, because he could just change them before he left. Or he could just go with that one there- honestly, he would. Show it off, if you will. “Are you close, baby? Look at you, moving like this…”

She nodded, biting her lip. “Yes, daddy, I’m close,” she murmured, breathless.

“My beautiful girl,” he said softly, watching as she twisted her hips a little bit. The shirt was bunched up just a little bit so he could watch her work herself to completion, using just his thigh and his words. Her moans reached that breathy, high pitched tone that it always did when she was close, but just before she could tip over the edge, Lance grabbed her hips, roughly, fingers digging into the skin.

Pidge whined, of course, spoiled as always. “Daddy, what-“ She cut herself off with a gasp as Lance trailed biting kisses up her neck. Hers thighs were trembling as her orgasam was so cruelly kept from her.

“You’ll come when I say you can,” Lance reminded her, nipping her ear. She pouted a little bit.

“But daddy…”

“No, baby. Be good.” Pidge was tempted to deny him, but she knew better. She just put her hands on his shoulders and pouted up at him. She did try to roll her hips at least a little bit, but it didn’t help her much. She could still feel her impending release, all coiled up in her tummy, and she wanted nothing more than to let it go. Lance hummed as he glanced at his watch, biting his lip. “I could just make you stay like this all day, you know. Just on the brink of release and not being able to touch yourself.”

Pidge whined, almost trying to clench her thighs together, but she couldn’t. “Daddy…”

His grip on her hips loosened a little bit. “Alright, go wild, baby. I’ve gotta get to this first meeting in five minutes.” With that, Pidge was moving again, softly whimpering, but then crying out as she came, probably ruining his dress slacks. “There we go,” he murmured, shushing her as she came down from her high. “My pretty girl.”

“You’re hard,” she murmured, lightly tracing his bulge.

“You do that to me.” He gently lifted her off of him and held her close as he went into their big bedroom. He changed quickly while Pidge lounged on the bed, watching him. She beckoned him over once he was done and kissed him.

“When you get back home, you have to fuck me like you mean it,” she whispered, wrapping his tie around her fingers.

He smirked slightly, giving her one last, small kiss. “Don’t I always do that, though?”

Her grin in response was answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> all my plance fics are the same but lmao i guess


End file.
